


21st Century Bucky: At the Mall

by mamieclarke



Series: 21st Century Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamieclarke/pseuds/mamieclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes his first visit to the mall after leaving his role as the Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Bucky: At the Mall

I have no idea what possessed me to bring Bucky to the mall. It’s madness inside, getting closer to the holiday season, and the place is packed with people. Who would’ve thought anyone would even want to go outside again after the mess in Washington D.C.? The mess partially caused by my wayward…

"What's that?" Bucky asks, pointing to a kiosk selling cosmetics.

"Nothing, come on." I pull at his hand. The girl at the kiosk calls out to us, trying to get me to buy ‘miracle’ foundation. I wave her away and keep heading to the department stores.

This blast from the past of mine needs clothes. Besides his black wifebeater, collection of black t-shirts, and his leather. He can’t keep walking around looking like an assassin. He’s reforming, after all. So it's over to Neiman Marcus for us with Nick Fury’s Amex.

"What's in there?" Bucky asks. He walks towards Bath and Body Works, but stops short.

"Candles and scented soap, mostly," I tell him. I look at the store like an alien might. Too much pink. A visitor from another world would think we have an obsession with the color.

Bucky wrinkles his nose and stops. “It smells like a floral shop threw up." Well, that's an accurate description, really.

I tug at him and keep going.

"People are staring at me," he whispers. It's slightly chilly outside, but he chose to wear his black t-shirt. His metal arm shimmers in the light from the sun roof. Everyone knows who he is, of course, but no one would stare. They’re all too afraid of him.

"No one is staring," I say, patting his arm.

I have to drag him past Godiva's. The chocolate fascinates him. The tea shop is beyond his expectations. Who has a store devoted to tea in America? It’s completely British.

Then, "Who's Victoria?"

He pulls away and I can't get to him before he wanders in. By the time I catch up, he's beet red with his jaw dropped. "Is this legal?" he asks. I blush when he picks up a lacy, pink thong. "What *is* this?" He puts it over his arm and I snatch it away.

"It's underwear," I hiss. I put it back on the table and try to steer him away.

His eyes get wide, taking in the sexy sales girls and mannequins with push up bras and thongs. Here’s another store full of pink, but there’s enough red and black mixed in. Bucky touches a satin bra like he’s never seen a bra before – which I know isn’t true, since he’s already informed me he had a ‘sexual’ partner at Hydra. Ugh.

"Can I help you and your girlfriend find anything?" one of the girls asks.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend," says Bucky. "She's my mentor."

I excuse us politely, and yank him out the door, blushing like mad. Where are the man clothes? Man clothes, not women clothes. Oh god, why me. I don’t know why I’m so embarrassed, though.

"Do you have things like that?" Bucky's question startles me.

Oh, that’s why. The freaking Winter Soldier. "Um, uh... yeah, some." We're finally at the department store. I pretend he’s not asking questions about my lingerie and go for the men’s department.

"Can I see it?" Bucky asks.

I stop and stare. "No, you may not. That's only for my boyfriend to see." A display of men's sweaters catches my eyes and I flip through the racks.

"But you don't have a boyfriend," says Bucky.

I sigh. "Here," I say, handing him a light blue cashmere. "Let's just get done and then we can discuss proper etiquette regarding ladies lingerie."

He shrugs and takes the sweater. "I don't really like blue. Is there anything in black?"

Well, this was the worst idea ever...


End file.
